No Single Rule States You Can't Kiss Your Best Friend
by robin hoods
Summary: Mikado has no idea what he's doing. (And despite his bravado, Kida might not know either.) Mikado/Kida


**Title:** No Single Rule States You Can't Kiss Your Best Friend

**Pairing: **Mikado/Kida

**Notes:** Repost from ao3. Written for a prompt on the drrr kink meme.

_Mikado/Kida_

_Awkward!Virgin!Making-out_

_Doing things like slobbering on each other, sitting on each others hands/legs, etc._

_Bonus if Kida's hair gets stuck in Mikado's zipper someting _

It's been approximately 4 years since I've posted anything on ffnet, so please bare with me while I figure out the mechanics again.

* * *

Mikado hasn't ever done anything like this before. Well, Kida-kun has been to his house plenty of times, and they've sat on this futon so often Mikado has lost count – maybe he's mistaken when he notices their thighs touching though, while Kida leans in close and asks him in a low and conspicuous voice if he knows yet how to ask Sonohara-san out. If he knows what to do on a date. Whether he should hold her hand, or buy her a drink. "Have you kissed a girl before? Yes? No?" Kida asks, his face nearly splitting in half with how broad his grin is getting, as if he knows something Mikado doesn't know.

"Um," Mikado says, and clenches his fists slightly in the futon. "N-no. Not really."

"Not really?" Kida repeats, looking thoughtful. "Ah!" He lifts a finger. "If you want to show our dear Anri-chan just how much you like her, you have to know how to kiss her!"

"Um," Mikado says, again. "But how do I—" He wants to say that it's really not necessary. He doesn't think Sonohara-san would mind. Not really. And, how would he even–?

"You are a lucky young man," Kida says, pointing at him again, "because you have an awesome best friend, who knows everything there is to know about kissing girls!"

Mikado blinks. "Really?" For all of Kida's bravado about the 37 girls he fell in love with at the opening ceremony, he doesn't think he's actually ever seen Kida-kun with a girl – besides Sonohara-san, that is, and Mikado is not sure if that really counts.

"Yes," Kida says solemnly, "and that, Mikado, is why I will have to teach you!"

Mikado thinks maybe Kida will elaborate on what to do, or on what to say, or maybe even on what not to do – but Kida's face is suddenly close to his own, and he feels his cheeks grow hot. "Do you have to be so close?" he quietly asks, and Kida leans back a little – but he's still close enough for Mikado to be able to see the specks of gold in his otherwise honey brown eyes.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Kida asks, and he sounds a bit more serious now – and maybe, Mikado thinks, maybe by teaching, he didn't mean he was going to tell him. Kida was going to _show_ him.

"I– well, okay," he says, swallowing away the lump in his throat.

Kida-kun leans closer again, and Mikado tries to keep still – although he really can't help himself when he leans back maybe a little too far and he loses his balance and –

Mikado rubs at his chin with a pained expression, dragging himself up again. Next to him, Kida is holding his head, groaning a little to himself.

"That's—you're not supposed to do that, Mikado," he whines, just a little, and looks up to him through his blond locks. "Your chin is too pointy!"

"Your head is too hard," Mikado points out, and rubs his chin again for emphasis. "And I wasn't—I didn't think– um. That you were going to do... that. That quickly." His explanation feels silly, even to himself.

Kida sighs. "I should've warned you," he mumbles, more to himself than to Mikado. "But," he finally stops holding his head, "the more important question is," he pauses for dramatic effect, and Mikado waits patiently, "if you would like to try that again? Without accidental headbutts, now." He grimaces.

"Okay," Mikado agrees, sounding more confident than he feels. He's sure Kida has done this before, and maybe he's embarrassed because of Mikado, because Mikado has no idea what he's doing, and he's sure that it shows.

Kida shuffles around a little until he's sitting cross-legged across Mikado, and gestures to Mikado to do the same.

"Let's do this the other way around," Kida suggests. "You could kiss me! And then… well, who knows what'll happen next? Perhaps Mikado will finally reveal his hidden depths to me!" Mikado pretends not to see that familiar glint in Kida's eyes, that he's planning something more than just… the kissing he suggested. But this is Kida, after all. He's not going to do anything weird. It's just friends doing something harmless… right?

Mikado breathes in deeply through his nose, and looks at Kida's face. He shifts a little closer – their knees are touching now – further forward, and he closes his eyes, because he doesn't think he can look his best friend in the face while doing this. Their noses bump briefly at the same time Mikado can feel Kida's breath ghosting over his lips, until they're pressed together.

This is nice, Mikado finds himself thinking, even though he's suddenly reminded of the fact how dry his lips feel, and he resists the urge to lick them because—Kida opens his mouth, and Mikado has the bizarre feeling of slipping into a deep wet dark place, has to stop himself from recoiling simply because it feels so weird, and Kida's mouth is so wet. For a single second, Mikado wonders how much wider their mouths can go, and if, eventually, one of them will slip inside the other and disappear.

When they break apart, a sliver of saliva stretches between them, as long as the silence that follows, until it breaks and Mikado realises how fast his heart is beating, how erratic Kida's breathing is. Mikado doesn't lift his arm and wipe his mouth with his sleeve. He just licks his lips.

"That was—"

"—good practice?" Kida finishes for him, with a wink.

"Maybe?" Mikado says, and glances down at his hands, resting on his knees.

"Maybe? Maybe?!" Even from his low line of vision, Mikado can see Kida is making an outraged expression, and suddenly leans so far forward their foreheads are touching. "Don't you think we should make sure that that's a yes?" he cheekily asks.

Mikado glances up. Kida-kun is grinning at him (again).

"Okay," he says. Breathes in. Kida's right hand is on his cheek, his other on Mikado's knee, next to his own hand. "We can—we can practice. For later." He doesn't specify later with whom, but he thinks Kida understands.

(An unspecified amount of time later, Mikado thinks they may have gotten the hang of this kissing thing – but Masaomi keeps sitting on him, and he can count down to the moment that he feels his legs falling asleep, and sometimes he wakes up with drool on his face (or other places), and one time Mikado had been forced to give Masaomi an impromptu haircut in his underwear because of the Zipper Incident (it goes unsaid that the Incident is not mentioned in front of anyone else). But it's worth it. ("Isn't there a manual for this?" Masaomi complains while trying to tear the package with his teeth, and he throws the condom at Mikado's head when he laughs.) Well, most of the time, anyway.)


End file.
